Soldier of Love
by Duo-dono
Summary: A relaxing afternoon in the park turns to a night of romance for Hiei. KuramaxHiei


WARNING: It's yaoi people. It's about all I write unless its a CYOA so get used to it.

AN: /nods her head in time with KNAB (kurama's song)/

Kami: How many times are you going to listen to that?

DSE: /can't hear/

Kami: sigh didn't want to do this... /takes headphones off/ WRITE THE DAMN STORY

DSE: /is paralyzed/

Kami: k'so...

NOTE! : I tried to change this so it would fit fanfiction criteria. Although scince this was written for mediaminer and they allow for NC-17, I've made it so very few changes could be made. THIS DOES HAVE A SEX SCENE IN IT. You were warned and therefore I am under no fault if you read this story. Reporting me is dumb, considering this warning and I am thinking only of the fans and hoping to please those few individuals who like my works. That is all I have to say

Disclaimer: I no own. Plain and Simple.

* * *

On a late summer evening Hiei sat in a large sakura tree getting ready to dose off. A slight wind picked up as the sun peaked it's rays through the openings of the other Sakura trees. 

There walking on the road was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The boy had crimson locks that gently caressed his feminine like face. Emerald eyes stared ahead with a certain look of mischief to them but also containing a deeper sadness. He was taller then the small koorime and his body had a fine muscular tone to it. Giving him a perfect body.

The petals of the blossoms whipped across his face and those that were lucky enough to touch him brought a smile to the prince before Hiei.

Suddenly the boy just began to sing. His voice sounded like the soft clink of bells in a deeper tone then it's normal high pitched laughter. His voice seemed to reach out to grab and hold whatever would listen and thats exactly what it had done to Hiei.

"**saa samishisa ni kawaita tamashii yo**

**Saa tatta ima yuuki wo sakse**

**maru de kurai daichi ni saku**

**akai bara no you ni sa**

**daremo ga jibun to tatakau soldier**

**kurushimi fumikoe ashita wo sagasu**

**Soldier of Love..."**

He suddenly stopped and the koorime had to whimper in protest. But those emerald orbs turned to him bearing down on him. But they were soft and a smile appeared.

Hiei didn't know how to react. Not many normally spotted him and the look the boy gave him didn't necessarily scare him as much as it left him without words.

"Hn..." was all that Hiei could get out even as his ruby orbs glared/ watched in wonder at the emerald one's below him.

What surprised Hiei the most was that he chuckled. It was soft and faint but it surely was there.

"Does the forbidden child like what he sees?"

Everything stopped at that question. How did this boy know who Hiei was?

"What are you playing at?"

His normal, calm, cold posture was back in place and he had gained control over his unknown emotions.

The boy below him only chuckled again.

By this point Hiei was slightly mad but still awed at the beautiful creature below him. Slowly he turned his head more to get a better look at the red head.

"Answer my question."

"Nothing. I have nothing up my sleeve and from our predicament now I couldn't kill you. Let's start over? I'm Kurama."

Hiei's eyes narrowed and he grunted.

"Hiei."

Kurama smiled at him. He then bowed and began walking away. Hiei didn't know whether to follow or just let him walk off. He finally decided to watch for now.

For the past month Hiei watched Kurama go about his daily routine. He seemed to be a normal straight A student. A so called mommy's boy and just plain out beautiful.

It was the night of a full moon and it was well past ten which was when Kurama normally went to bed on school nights but for some reason tonight he stayed up pacing his room. Hiei watched from outside in a tree that hung close enough to Kurama's window that he could watch but far enough away that he could be undetected.

The time went on. Sometimes Kurama would be pacing other times writing things down. Finally the church bell rung stating midnight and there was a bright green and white flash from Kurama's room. Where the beautiful boy had been there was now a white fox with 5 tails.

Experimentally Kurama waved the tails around then went to the window and easily lifted it with his nose. To this Hiei thought the fox looked extremely cute.

Once on the sill Kurama jumped towards the tree in which Hiei occupied. There was a startled hn as Kurama walked up and laid down in front of the Koorime.

Do you like what you see?

It was a telepathic question and Hiei could only guess that it came from the fox.

"K... Kurama?"

It laid its head down on its paws and watched Hiei. That seemed to be as good as a yes as any.

I want to play. Play with me.

Hiei was confused. This wasn't like Kurama at all. At least the Kurama he had watched.

"Who are you, really?"

It's head went to the side and a color burst appeared in Hiei's mind. It was green and happy. It must have been laughter.

Youko Kurama.

Hiei's mind raced. He'd fallen for the greatest thief in Makai. What was the ningen term for it. Love. He'd fallen in love with Youko Kurama. He thought for a moment more then sighed.

"I will play."

Youko jumped up and nipped at Hiei's pant leg and then dashed off. Hiei easily followed. Soon they came upon a cave and inside were furs of different kinds. When Hiei entered there was no fox but in front of him stood the Youko he knew from legend.

Just for a split second he was afraid and it showed on his face. Youko only grinned.

Cautiously Hiei walked further into the cave. When near the middle Youko pounced on him bringing both to the ground.

"What are you doing!?"

His eyes widened as Youko kissed him ravenously, bruising his pink lips. Soon the scarf that hiei wore was discarded along with his cape/shirt. Just for a moment Youko paused.

Hiei only glared but didn't struggle. Youko gave him another grin then began to leave trails of saliva on Hiei's open chast. A moan escaped the koorime and he arched his back towards the pleasure.

Youko bagan to play with his nipples, biting, sucking, and tracing the first one. Then blowing on it to ease the pain then continued the same treatment to the other neglected nipple. Several moans accompanied these treatments.

Finally youko let go of the Koorime's hands and easily ripped Hiei's pants off so that he could continue lower. Slowly youko slid his tounge around Hiei's erected manhood.

"Uhn... stop playing."

It was a growled comand and Youko looked up at Hiei. His hands were gripping the furs tightly his eyes closed.

"Hm?"

Another growl came. "Take me shimatta!"

Youko grinned and took Hiei's manhood in his mouth and sucked lightly. Then began to move downwards taking in the entire thing then began to pull back. He did this a few times with light sucks. When Hiei became a little more verbal he stopped and Hiei whimpered in protest.

Somewhere in the process of that Hiei and removed youko's own clothes and the both looked at each other. Youko then moved up so that his own erection brushed over Hiei's lips. He opened them and sucked hard on Youko's erection.

He pulled back and three fingers took the manhood's place. Hiei didn't suck as hard on these. When they left there was another pause and then youko moved down to prepare Hiei.

One digit entered stretching then a second and a third. Hiei moaned mostly in pleasure but somewhat in pain as well.

"Shhh Shh. Almost."

The digits left and Youko prepared and then slowly slid into Hiei's entrance.

"Uhn..."

He stopped for a moment letting Hiei get used to this feeling then pulled almost all the way out then pushed back in. He did this for a while longer waiting to hear permission

"Faster... Harder..."

Another grin and Youko complied also adding the pleasure of pumping Hiei's erection.

Hiei was first to cum all over the boys stomachs and youko's hand. Then youko also released his seed and they both screamed their pleasure. Youko pulled out and licked the seed from his hand then kissed Hiei letting him taste himself.

The tounge's fought for dominance but finally Youko won and he continued his exploration. Finally he began leaving a small trail of kisses down hiei's bare neck. Then just in the middle part of the collar bone where there was nothing but flesh and muscle he bit down. Marking the koorime as his.

Lightly he nuzzled the bitten are and sucked the blodd up then licked his lips. Youko grinned then fell down besides his koi and soon both were asleep.

Hiei awoke the next morning in the same cave with the furs but could smell nothing or trace anythign to last night's activities. So for a moment he thought it to have been a dream but when his hand traveled to his neckand reached underneath the scarf there was the mark stating that he was Youko's.

The fox was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

AN: Woot! Six pages of yummy goodness, ne? Well review please and tell what ya think! 

Merlin: Wow she wrote that all on her own, with no prior experience and no help from guides!

Kami: O.O How could you say that you damn neko! /throws cat in kitty cage and gets sweet snow/


End file.
